The Shugo Chara Talk Show
by Ran.Sato
Summary: A 'talk show' with Amu and Ikuto... Barely any talking is done. xAmutox One-shot!


**Ran: 14**

**Amu: 14**

**Ikuto: 19**

"Hi~! And welcome to the Shugo Chara talk show! We have two guests to hear from today!" Ran shouted, and the crowd cheered. She pointed off-stage. "Let's get on with it! Now, welcome our first guest, he's hot, he's a violinist... Tsukiyomi Ikuto~!" Ikuto walked out and whispered something in Ran's ear. Ran nodded and signaled to a stage-hand. She gestured to one of the chairs and the man took it away. Ikuto thanked Ran and sat down. She smiled at him and sat down across from him. "Hi Ikuto-kun, nice to have you here!"

"Nice to be here." He lied, and Ran laughed. But she stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Enough of the jokes... Let's get down to the important bit." Her eyes never left Ikuto's. "... How are you and Amu doing?" She asked and the crowd cheered. A chant of 'Amuto, Amuto, Amuto,' started. Ikuto smiled and waved his hand, a signal to stop.

"We're due to get married in a next year." He smiled again, and more cheers were heard. Ran clapped and grinned.

"Great! Let's bring her out, shall we?" Ran had a barely visible flash of evil in her eyes. Ikuto saw this and gulped.

"Nah, i-it's okay!" He looked a little nervous. Ran's smirk grew.

"Amu Hinamori people!" She shouted and and a red Amu ran out and kicked Ikuto in the shin, he gripped his leg and cursed. Amu, satisfied with the result, hugged Ran and looked for a seat to sit on. And of course, there wasn't one. She looked at Ran for an explanation.

"Sorry Amu-chan, we don't have enough seats..." She lied and Amu turned redder.

"Where'd that chair go?" She asked, tapping her foot on the ground. "Huh, Ran-chan?" Ran pointed to Ikuto.

"Your welcome to share a seat with Ikuto-kun." She giggled. Ikuto stood up and crossed his arms.

"No, Amu-koi, take my seat, I'll stand." He said politely. Amu nodded and sat down on his seat, making the crowd cry 'Amuto, Amuto' again. Ran smirked and clapped.

"Ah, notice how she didn't flinch at Amu-koi! This is real, pure love people!" She smiled at the couple. Amu blushed.

"N-No! We-we're not-!" Ikuto pressed his lips to Amu's making the crowd go 'Whoo~!'.Ran did a happy dance. Amu pulled away and started swearing.

"Ikuto! YOU _BLEEP_ WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU _BLEEP _DO THAT?! I SWEAR YOU'RE SUCH A _BLEEEEEEP_!" Amu shouted, growing and Ikuto laughed.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" They grinned, and Amu blushed harder.

"Y- I mean, No! I hated it! Go kiss someone else!" She looked away. It was then when Ran realised that she was right next to him. He loooked down at he. He smirked at her, and she gulped, slowly backing away.

"Okay then, I'll just kiss Ran-koi." Ikuto reached for Ran's arm and pulled her into a grip. She looked nervous.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! AND RAN-KOI? WHAT THE HELL?!" She shouted, and flailed. He leant in to kiss her and but she kicked him. Y'know, where it _**HURTS**_. He let go of her and she hid behind Amu.

"Amu-chan! I'm scared!" She gripped Amu's arm and Amu sympathiesed.

"I know, he's a pedophile, isn't he, Ran-chan? Your too young to experience this." She soothed. Ran appeared annoyed.

"I'm the same age as you, dip-wad." She said through gritted teeth. Amu chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you're certainly small, I mean-!" She covered her mouth and looked at Ran. Ran walked over to Ikuto, who was still on the floor. She sat down next to him.

"Ikuto-kun~! Amu-chan's being mean~!" She whined, and Ikuto stood up.

"Mabye a kiss would make it all good...Ran-koi" Before he could even lean in, Ran punched him in the face. He rubbed his nose and glared. "For a ten year old you sure have a lot of power." He muttered. Ran stood up.

"I AM FOURTEEN!" She proclaimed, she then grabbed Ikuto and Amu and pushed them together. "SO SHUT UP AND KISS!" And with that, she stormed off the stage. Ikuto and Amu looked at eachother and shrugged. They faced the crowd.

"So, with that, see you next time!" They said together. Amu walked off the stage but Ikuto stayed there. He watched Amu leave before shouting, "Be sure to come to come to our wedding~!" He shouted, before Amu pulled him off the stage.


End file.
